


Lux

by goodfornothingdrarry



Series: Questus Obscurior [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfornothingdrarry/pseuds/goodfornothingdrarry
Summary: Harry Potter thinks he is an ordinary boy- until he his rescued by a giant, enrolls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, learns to play Quidditch, and makes friendships he never thought possible.Draco Malfoy thinks he is an extraordinary boy- until he meets a boy who refuses his attempts at friendship, enrolls at Hogwarts under strict orders from his father to befriend the boy, learns to play Quidditch, and discovers darkness where he thought there was only light.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Questus Obscurior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536916
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

“It is your destiny, Draco, to uphold the proud Malfoy lineage.”   
Dark smoke swirled around the baby’s head as Lucius placed the wand in front of the infant. The wand itself was not much larger than the baby’s hand, but it would grow alongside him. Their magic would intertwine, binding one to the other. Its ancient magic beckoned Draco forwards, he crawled closer, gripping the wand loosely with a tiny first. Lucius gazed at his son, a satisfied glint in his otherwise cold eyes.   
“Make me proud, Draco.”


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once. 
> 
> Draco wished he was better at making friends. He had never seen this boy, after all, and was curious about the boy in too-large clothing.

“Hullo,” said the boy, “Hogwarts too?”

“Yes.” said Harry, taking a moment to look at the boy beside him as a measuring tape whipped around his head. The boy was small like Harry, equally as short and lithe. But that’s where their similarities seemed to end. Where Harry was dark, this boy was light. His white, slicked back hair made him look severe; his nose pointed upwards, though Harry couldn’t tell if this was the boy purposefully holding his head that high or natural, his grey eyes roamed around with a lazy disinterest and his mouth was held in a slight smirk. Harry took an instant dislike to the boy.

His posh voice, not unlike the accent Petunia tried to imitate, drawled on as he told Harry about how his mother was buying his wand- a real wand!- and how he planned to smuggle a racing broom into Hogwarts. This caught Harry’s attention, do wizards fly around on brooms like in the films? Were they like the ones he used to sweep the floors at Privet Drive? The boy, Harry still didn’t know his name, didn’t seem to notice Harry’s confusion and continued on.

“Know what house you’re going to be in?” The boy asked.

“No.” Replied Harry. His monotonous answer didn’t deter the boy and he barrelled on.

“Well, _I _already know where I’m going. Slytherin is the best house after all,”

“Oh.” Harry responded dully. He wondered what house his parents were in. Although this was a fleeting thought, as he had no idea just how many houses there were or their colours. He hoped, however, that they weren’t in Slytherin.

“I say, who is _that_?” Draco had turned as was peering outside the window of Madam Malkin’s. His grey eyes sparkled with interest as he looked intently at Hagrid, who was waving from outside the shop, pointing enthusiastically at a white owl then at Harry.

Quick to answer something Draco didn’t know, _finally_, Harry responded, “That’s Hagrid. He’s taking me to buy my things for Hogwarts.”

“Oh! I’ve heard of him. Father says he’s like some sort of Hogwarts slave,” The arrogant lilt to the boy’s voice made Harry bristle and he was distinctly reminded of Dudley. Harry stood up taller and looked into the other boy’s eyes, hoping he spoke with some authority. “No. He’s the groundskeeper. And he’s not at all like a slave.”

With one last look at the boy, Harry hopped down from the stool, carrying his new school robes with him as he left the boy in the shop. Harry still didn’t know his name.

“That Malfoy wasn’t botherin’ ye was he?” asked Hagrid when Harry came out of Madam Malkin’s. Hagrid handed the owl to Harry, the cage holding the bird was almost as big as he was.

“Who?” Distracted by his new owl, Harry hardly noticed that Hagrid had asked him anything at all. She was beautiful, with snowy white feathers and sharp orange eyes. Harry revelled in having a pet. He had watched Dudley throughout the years go through at least a dozen goldfish and small birds, enough to know that he wanted a pet of his own.

The thought of Dudley made Harry think back the boy in the shop, Malfoy he supposed. As Harry gently stroked the top of his owl’s head through the wire of the cage, he wondered if Malfoy had any pets of his own. Maybe he had an owl much like Harry’s, it was on the list of animals to bring to Hogwarts, after all.

“The boy in the shop back there. He wasn’t giving ye any trouble?”

“No. I hope that’s not his first name.” Harry replied.

“Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Rotten lot they are,” Harry had not yet met any wizards apart from Malfoy and Hagrid, and wondered if all wizarding names were so strange. At least now he could put a name to the boy’s face; and it was quite fitting, the name was nearly as pompous as the boy himself.

“Rotten?” Surely they couldn’t be as awful as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

“Followers of You Know Who, or at least they used t’be. Claimed to have changed for the better now. What a load of rubbish, I say.” Hagrid shook his head, and continued pushing through the crowds of Diagon Alley. He didn’t seem to want to speak about them further, and Harry didn’t want to push his luck at getting answers, so he remained quiet and followed behind Hagrid. But his mind turned with unanswered questions. You Know Who? Followers? Perhaps this was something like the politicians that Uncle Vernon would rant about at dinner, saying the country is turning into a ‘great ruddy mess’.

The wonderment of Diagon Alley and the odd bits of wizardry Harry found in each shop swept him away, and it was easy for Harry to push thoughts of the Malfoys and You Know Who out of his head. Harry felt as though he didn’t have enough eyes in his head. He wanted to look in every direction again and again.

Harry peered into a tiny shop which expanded twice its size inside- “wizard space” Hagrid had called it. A wrinkled old lady wearing purple robes shushed him inside a bookstore when a book talked back to him, felt the excitement of other wizarding children as they looked at a new model of broom- the Nimbus 2000-, and munched happily on an ice cream which changed flavour with each lick. All the while, Harry held securely onto his owl, proud to have something that Dudley definitely didn’t, something to call his own.

~

“How was the robe fitting, Draco dear?” Narcissa asked, holding onto her son’s hand as they strolled through the bustling street of Diagon Alley, Lucius trailing behind them silently.

“Excellent! I met this boy, I don’t know his name but he seemed nice enough. Quiet, which I thought was odd,” Draco exclaimed to his mother.

“Quiet... odd indeed,” Lucius responded, looking pointedly at Draco. Draco took no notice, however. He was busy telling his mother about his interaction with the boy, puffing his chest out proudly when he told her he encouraged the other boy to be in Slytherin.

“-he had black hair. Green eyes. Dark skin-“ Lucius, who had been inspecting a set of green formal robes, perked up considerably at this, falling into step with Draco as he spoke. “-glasses too. Which I thought was a bit ridiculous, I mean, what decent wizard can’t do a charm for that-“

“Draco,” Lucius cut off Draco. Draco looked up at his father, who wore the face of someone trying very hard to appear measured and calm, but his eyes couldn’t contain their elation. “Did he happen to have a scar?” Lucius implored.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see. I was much too focused on his _atrocious _clothing. I’m quite positive this was the first time he’d had robes fitted for him-“ Upon reflection, Draco realized he hadn’t looked much at the boy’s face, he’d been busy looking at the image of himself in the mirror as his school robes were being fitted. He was curious though, he’d never met a boy quite like him before, one who so blatantly contrasted him. While Draco’s own clothing was impeccable, tailored, expensive, the other boy’s hung off him in tatters. The boy didn’t stand with the same pride as Draco did, which lead Draco to question just who the boy’s family was. Perhaps they weren’t pureblood. Draco didn’t voice this query to his father, though, knowing better than to as he didn’t want to hinder the potential for a friendship just yet.

Lucius stepped further forward, until his height towered over Draco. He quickly let go of his mother’s hand and stood taller, sensing that his father was about to tell him something important.

“Draco, I want you to listen closely,” Draco nodded, looking straight into his father’s grey eyes, eyes which matched his own. “I want you to get to know this boy. Become friends, even,” Draco was delighted to hear this. It was rare for Lucius to approve of Draco’s friends, as was apparent whenever Pansy Parkinson visited the manor.

“If he does anything strange, I want you to come directly to me.” Lucius spoke sternly, there was no room for disagreement here. However, Draco still reeling from happiness didn’t hear the disguised warning in his father’s tone and responded with a gleeful “Of course, father!”

The family continued walking down Diagon Alley. As they walked, Draco pleaded his mother to buy him a new set of Gobstones and an expensive set of quills.

Lucius watched his son intently, observing how he bounded around Diagon Alley with energy; excited about Hogwarts, oblivious to the path set out for him. It was with a heavy heart Lucius continued following his family.


End file.
